Invictus
by Ethereal Blade
Summary: My first story. James Jnr is (not) The BWL, Harry grows up ignored by his parents and comes to resent them, after getting an invite to Akren School of Chaos he learns new magic to both destroy Voldemort, The Ministry, His Parents and whatever else I chuck in his way. Basically everyone is England bashing! Necromancy! Bloodmagic! And Thunderbirds!


**The-Boy-Who-Was-Different redo.**

Out of the night that covers me,

Black as the pit from pole to pole,

I thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul.

In the fell clutch of circumstance

I have not winced nor cried aloud.

Under the bludgeoning of chance

My head is bloody, but unbowed.

Beyond this place of wrath and tears

Looms but the Horror of the shade,

And yet the menace of the years

Finds and shall find me unafraid.

It matters not how strait the gate,

How charged with punishments the scroll,

I am the master of my fate,

I am the captain of my soul.

 **Disclaimer: Why the fuck do we have to do these? And why the fuck would you even** ** _entertain_** **the idea that I own Harry Potter? My name is not JK Rowling and I have no desire to be a real author, this is for my perverse entertainment only. I do** ** _not_** **own Harry Potter.**

 **Fuckin Lawyers.**

 **Chapter 1/Prologue**

 **Godrics Hollow.**

 **31** **st** **October 1981.**

Manic red eyes glinted with sadistic happiness as he walked down a cobbled pathway in Godrics Hollow, Halloween 1981. He grimaced as he saw children running around, laughing in happiness with their silly costumes. _Stupid muggles_. He thought scornfully. _I could kill them all with a click of my fingers._ As he took another step forwards, past the children, he could hear one child, "Who's he supposed to be, Snake-man?" At this he chuckled and, thousands of miles away, a fairy died. As he walked past the children, despite the compliment bestowed upon him, he clicked his fingers. And in a rush of magic, the children went up in flames. As he heard their screams from their charred lips, he sighed in ecstasy, _if only adults screamed like that_ as he listened to their screams, akin to how one might listen to operas.

Before long he arrived at Godrics Hollow, he stopped before the ward line and stared at the picturesque house, his eyes displayed a childlike wonder as he thought, _my life might have been like this_. He stared at the cobblestone cottage, the red door with a worn handle, the white porch with hanging flower baskets either side, _roses,_ he noted with amusement. He had started staring at the grass before he caught himself, the self-professed 'Greatest Wizard in the World' staring at grass, at this he chuckled again before walking into the gate, he frowned, opened it and walked to the door…

Lily twitched. Call it mothers intuition but as she was just starting to go down the stairs she felt that something bad was going to happen, just as she stepped on the first step, she heard the gate open, when her foot trod on the third step, the door blew open, fourth step, a figure was seen in the dust, fifth step, James was calling her name, she didn't hear much, she was too shocked to comprehend what was going on, sixth step the haze started to clear, seventh step she was dashing for her wand which was at the bottom of the stairs, as she grabbed it she glanced up, to see James heroically fighting against Voldemort, _Voldemort_ , her mind whispered. And she ran. Up the stairs, 3rd door on the right, she heard the fighting stop and sent a quick prayer for James as she silently shed a tear for her husband.

James had just sat down in the lounge after a lovely dinner from his wife, as he heard her coming down the stairs, he heard the gate open. He frowned but didn't put too much thought into it. He glanced at the door, just visible down the hallway, just in time to see it explode.

Being a fully trained Auror, he too half a second to admire the door cave in and the other half was grabbing his wand, as the figure came visible he took another fraction of a second to try to identify it, in case it was another of Sirius' pranks, giving it up as a lost cause he sent a _stupefy_ at it, the red beam was sent, only to have a translucent blue shield stop it. He then identified the figure. And reidentified. And finally, after the red eyes, snake faced monster smirked at him _smirked_ , he cast another spell at him, another _stupefy_ followed up by a concussive hex. The Monster simply sidestepped it. And smirked again. "Lily, take the kids and run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James never took his eyes off Voldemort. Voldemort smirked once more, held his slender finger to his lips and said mockingly, "Shh… you might wake the kids!" and then his face contorted into a horrible visage… He was… Laughing? James had finally had enough and sent an explosive hex at him, a _reducto_ and finally stealthily transfigured two chairs behind Voldemort into wolves, Voldemort simply sidestepped both spells and green glows hit the wolves. Voldemort then spoke, "I am here to kill the Potter twins." As if he had knocked on the door, and was simply asking for a cup of tea.

James never saw the red light hit him.

Harry was lying in his cot, asleep next to his brother James Jnr when a bang from downstairs awoke him, he heard his mother run down the… _stairs?_... he pondered on this for a bit until voices caught his attention, then his mother came running into the room. Lifting his arms, wanting to be picked up he began crying when he saw his mother cry, _why is mommy crying?_ The door blew open, he saw a red light him his mom, and cried when she wouldn't wake up. A dark figure came into the room, he said something, but Harry didn't really care what, he was too busy despairing over his mother. Suddenly a green light filled his vision.

Then everything went black.


End file.
